User talk:Bluemilkman/brainteaser suggestions
The Answer With the given data... Never. :Explanation: ::You have the trains going away from each other, so the fly would never be squeezed to death by both trains. The only way for it to die would be that it went under a wheel, however it is going back and forth so that would mean going toward the ground would be useless. Now you have to consider that the fly would get tired by making a 65+ mile trip... so this leads it to other possible dangers such as a fly swatter in the train station, or another vehicle hitting it. So the revised answer is before the second trip.--Sneakysmith12 06:32, 10 July 2007 (CEST) :Another Explanation: ::The fly is at the second train station flying east. The train at that station is also traveling east... The fly will never EVER get to go back west as on the remarkable chance it makes it to a coastline... it will NOT be able to travel across the ocean without starving to death. This leads to another answer of never being crushed.--Sneakysmith12 06:39, 10 July 2007 (CEST) :That's only true if Station 1 is wesst of Station 2. With the given data, it's impossible to determine. To actually know, we'd need a map of the train track between the two stations, as well as their relative locations, whether either train had to stop at any point, whether the fly got tired eventually, and a bunch of other information that makes it virtually impossible to calculate. --Edru viransu 06:44, 10 July 2007 (CEST) ::Your right I'm wrong, however Readem is right in that there would never be a case of two trains going toward each other on the same set of tracks so this would incline it to be my assumption is in fact correct.--Sneakysmith12 06:53, 10 July 2007 (CEST) :::...a small vacuum would form under the trains...sucking the fly beneath one of them >.>. Thus eliminating the mere possibility of it being killed by both trains. Another factor to be considered, would be why in hell's name, would two trains be on the same track (bad design, I think not lol). Finally, the chance of a fly traveling 65+ miles in one day is preposterous. I didn't get the gest of it at all, did I :/? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 06:45, 10 July 2007 (CEST) ::::I'm guessing we should just assume that the fly is only going to die when the two trains collide, that the trains, for some unknown reason, are on the same tracks, and that Station 1 is east of station 2. Bluemilkman 15:23, 11 July 2007 (CEST) Answer to Second Question Readem got it, however without explanation, which usually is the purpose of a brainteaser --Sneakysmith12 06:40, 10 July 2007 (CEST) :... [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 06:41, 10 July 2007 (CEST) The DE Riddle :Eight and five, last name and given, :We are one six six six even; :The first in cow, the last in oxen :Three in damsel, three in vixen. :Question: What are we called? ---- :Letters :Not sure :Consonant :Not sure Anyone else got an idea? The Paintballer (T/ ) :Nope. You've got to figure out what each line has in common, because the answer is only 1 thing, not 4. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 23:44, 20 August 2007 (CEST) The third one is dis'missive'. A missive is a letter (written note) I still can't get the other two. I hate you DE. [[User:Satish|'Assassin Satish']] 23:15, 23 June 2008 (EDT) The first one has to do with binary conversion (yes, I'm a CS student). — [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 00:06, 24 June 2008 (EDT)